Summer Heat
by MoronKing
Summary: Naruto is suffering from heat stroke and Sasuke is there to help cool him up. no, not down, UP. [1shot]


Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto. and global warming is evil.

**"Summer Heat"**

Hot. It was freakin', bloody hot! Not the summer-time "let's go to the beach" hot.Oh no. It was more of a "not only can I fry an egg on the pavment but also barbeque a cow that's near" hot. Yeah, it's damn hot.

And in a small apartment building that's is on the top floor is not a pleasent place to be in. In fact, to make it simple, it's like walking into a three-hundred degree oven in Death Valley.

Sadly for a young blond teen, Naruto is literally in Hell.

"Hss-." he hissed painfully. "Shiiit."

Laying on his heated bed, sheets plaster to his sweat-covered body, he could barely move a muscle. In nothing but a thin muscle shirt and boxer shorts, he stares up at the ceiling with hallow eyes, his chest heaving up and down as he inhale and exhale shallow breaths.

As much as he likes sunny days, this makes him switched into a winter person. Not only that, but because its rare for him to see snow and its refreshing. But on hot days, like these, he wished that he could just be put out of his misery. If only it could happen now.

"Ungh!" he groaned as he forced his body to turn to look at the cloak. 7:00am. Time to go meet with the teem. Even thought Kakashi is bound to arrive two hours late. "Mmngh."

Literally rolling off the bed, he fell to the floor in a messy heap. With his eyes lidded and glazed, he didn't seem to be hurt or care about pain. Slowly and lazily, he pushed himself up and walked to the door.

Not bothering to shower or eat breakfast. Just pulled on his baggy orange pantsm grabbed his orange jacker and left. As he walked, he used his jacket to wipe away the beads of sweat dripping from his face, though its somewhat pointless sice more sweat keeps forming.

When he arrived to their meeting spot, he squint his eyes to make out a blurry sight of his teammates: Sakura in the same red dress with a shorter skirt and Sasuke in the same with is shirt sleeveless, though the high collar is still there.

Naruto wore the same clothes everyday. It was actually his only outfit he has, minus the cool green spandex suit he got from Gai. He still haven't worn it yet since Jiraya forbid him to wear it. And even if he liked it, he doesn't like it enough to have it permamently melted into his skin.

"Hey." he mumbled weakly as he arrived.

"Hi Naruto. " Sakura greeted him, not even bothering to sound annoyed.

"Hn." Sasuke nod to him as he crossed his arms and try to stay cool.

"Any. missions. today?" the blond asked with each breath, tying the sleeves of his jacket around his waist and wiping face again.

"Dunno." she shrugged, pulling out a chinese fan and starts fanning herself. "We'll have to wait and find out."

Naruto just blinked unevenly before slumping down on the hot wood.

They waited on the bridge for a full h our. Sakura try to cool herself with her fan while Sasuke looked indifferent and unbothered by the heat. Though a sweat or two did trinkled down his fair skin.

Unknown to them, Naruto sat in eerie silence, slowly baking under the glaring sun. His black t-shirt is soaked in unseen sweat, his pants is stuck on to his skin and his eyes are dazed and unfocused.

A puff of smoke appeared and pop came their teacher in a sleeveless black turtleneck without his jounin vest and dark pants.

"Yo." he waved casually at them, grinning behind his mask.

"You're _LATE_!" Sakura growled in deep annoyance, still fanning herself.

"Yeah, you see, I figured that since it was a hot day, I should wear some light colored clothes. And it took me over an hour before I realized that I only have black. SIlly me." he laughed at his excuse, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't even bother listening to his excuse and glared hotly at the masked jounin.

Sensing somthing is wrong, the silver-haired scarecrow looked around for the blond. "Where's Naruto?"

"Oh, he's right here." pointed to the silent boy. "Naruto? Hey, Naruto? You okay?"

Concern, Kakashi crouched down before the and pushed his chin up. "Naruto-kun? You awake?"

Heavy lids lifted half way to stare dully at the teacher.

"You. late." he croaked out in a raspy voice before closing his eyes again and tilted over. "oof."

"Whoa! Hey, Naruto!" Kakashi quickly caught him before face-planting on the hot bridge. He raised a hand to touch his sweating forehead. "He's buring up!"

Frantic and worried, Sakura starts to panic.

"Ah! What should we do?" she asked. "The hospital's too far from here even if we do run."

"The academy." Sasuke spoke up suddenly. "They have a nurse office and its near here."

Kakashi and Sakura stared at him for a second before nodding and rushed to the academy. In less than five minutes, the three came crashing through the doors of the nurse office.

And the person that was inside the room blinked in surprised.

Dressed in only his chuunin vest with a muscle shirt under it and black pants, Iruka stood up from the chair.

"Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun? What are you three doing here?" he asked, surprised. Then his brown eyes turn to look at the baggage in the jounin's arms. "Naruto!"

Yanking back the curtain to reveal a bed, the brunette gesture for Kakashi to it. "Put him down quickly." he instucted and then turn to the cabinant to pull out some bottles. Without turning, he ordered, "Sasuke go get a bowl of water and a towel, Sakura try to keep Naruto cool. Go!"

Without complaints, they did as they were told. Kakashi watch in amusement at the now-adsertive teacher barked out orders at his former students.

'So he can be aggresive when he wants to be.' he inwardly laughed at the small discovery. "Is there anything I can do, Iruak-sensei?"

"Um, take off his jacket and wipe off the sweat, please?" he asked politely, picking out a few more bottles.

Nodding, the older man followed his orders to clean the blond as the boy mumble nonsense. Sasuke came in a minute later with a basin and hanckerchief.

"Wet the towel and put it on his head please." Iruka walked towards the half-concious boy with a cup of water in one and and pills in the other. Lifting the blond's head, he gentley patted his cheek. "Naruto. Wake up. Time to take your medicine."

Sluggishly, he peeked open half an eye and mumbled "late."

Humoring him, Iruka smiled and lightly probbed a pill to his mouth. "Yes, I know, he's late. Now drink." he tilted the glass near his lips.

With some difficulty, he was able to swallow the pill. He repeated the same thing for three more pills. When he's done, Iruka set him back down and he slowly drifts to sleep.

Sasuke placed the damp hankerchief on his forehead before letting out a relieve disgh. Actually they all let out a sigh when it's done.

Iruka wipe the sweat from his forehead and smiled at the three. "Good work, guys. Let's leave him to reast for now."

They all looked relieved and drained.

"How 'bout some iced tea?"

-----

Taking a long gulp of cool lemon iced tea, they let out a pleased sound. "Good."

The brunette laughed at that and refilled their glasses, setting a plate of cookies on the low table. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Sakura thanked and helped herself to a cookie.

"Sasuke and Kakashi just sipped on their chilled tea. Seated on a small sofa at the corner of the room, acrossed Naruto's bed, they were glad that it was pretty cool in here. Beats being outside with the heat.

"So, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi starts to say. "What are you doing here in the nurse office? Getting sich od teaching bratty kids?"

The brunette gave him a warning look but his mouth twitched a smile.

"Yes, Kakshi-san, I'm tired of being a teacher and is planning to change careers." he joked, making the jounin's eyes cure in amusement. "Actually, the nurse is sick today, so I'm taking her place."

"Ahh."

"Um, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura looked over at the bed, concern. "Will Naruto be okay?"

Humor aside, Iruka pushed some tendrils away from his face and looked exsperated. "Don't worry, Sakura. He'll be alright, just a mild heat-stroke."

"Heat stroke?"

"Yes. I was acutally wondering when he'll crack." the chunin said casually.

"Huh?" three pairs of eyes stared at him in surprise, shock, and confussion.

"I didn't mean it like in a bad way." he assured them, then explains, "You see, I expected this to happen after he told me last week that the air condtioning in his apartment was broken. And if you haven't notice, Naruto's room is really weak so when its cold, its really cold and when its hot, its _really_ hot.

"I knew Naruto is the type that gets affected by heat the most and offered for him to stay with me, but he kept on refusing, saying he doesn't want to burden me. 'I can handle it, Iruka-sensei.' he says. tsk." he finsihed, shaking his head.

"So that's what happened." Sakura nod in understanding.

Kakashi rubbed his clothed chin in thought. "Hm. Looks like we won't have training for the week. Sakura, Sasuke, you guys can go home now."

"Oh, okay. I have to go get something for my mom anyways. Thanks for the tea, Iruka-sensei. Bye guys." she waved before leaving.

Sasuke got up after she left, about to leave just when Iruka stopped him.

"Oh, one moment, Sasuke-kun." he hold up a hand to stop him. "Can you do me this big favor?"

Having no grudge against his former instructor, he nodded.

"I know you two don't get along as much but can you please take care of Naruto for the day?" he asked and continue when the boy's eyes widen in surprise. "As much as I would liked to take care of him, I just have too much in my hands now to. And I really don't trust leaving Naruto by himself in that damn appartment."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, thinking hard, Then he hesitantly nodded. Sure."

Iruka gave him a big greatful smile. "Thanks so much, Sasuke-kun. I'll come pick him up in the morning."

The dark-haried boy just nod silently and walk towards the sleeping blond. He carefully hook his arms under his legs and neck and then carried him bridal-style, effortlessly to the window without a word.

The school teacher smiled softly at the kindness of his former top student. He turn to clean up the glasses when he just eralized that there was one more person he hasn't left yet. And that person is lounging comforatbly on the sofa reading a familiar orange book.

Slightly disturbed to see the perverted book, the chunin asked, "Ano, Kakashi-san? How long will you be staying? I'm sure, being a jounin and all, you must be extremely busy."

"Ah, correction: I _was_ busy." he responded casually from behind the book. "Actaully, my schedule has been cleared so I'm free this whole week."

"And you want to stay here?"

"Well, this is a nice sofa. It's quiet. And it's cool, unlike outside." he added in a matter-of-fact tone. When Iruka didn't comment, he peeked up from his pages suspiciously. "You don't have a problem, do you, Iruka-sensei?"

Blushing a little, Iruka turned away, shaking his head. "O-of course not. I'm just wondering."

"Mm-hmm." he stared at him for a while onger before shrugging and going back to his book.

The chunin gave an uncomfortable look at the book as he said, "Ano, Kakashi-san? Would you mind not reading..._that_? There are other kids younger than Naruto and Sasuke here whom aren't ready to know about 'it'."

Kakashi took the younger man's pleading gaze, and then sigh as he snap his book shut and pocketed it. "Fine. But now I got nothing to entertain me for the time being."

Iruka gave him an encouraging smile and patted the jounin's knee. "Well, how 'bout a game of cards? Or tic-tac-toe? What do you say?"

The single gray eye stared curiously at the lingering hand on his leg. "Hmm. Why not we play some 'Twister'?"

Iruka smiled innocently, tilting his head sightly. "Sure. How you play?"

"I'll show you. First, get down on her hands and knees."

"EH!"

-----

Leaping through the trees, a blur of black and orange moved in an unnatural speed. Sasuke tried to run as quick as possible, not wanting to get caught or spotted and at the same time, staying in the shades. It was still hot as Hell.

After a while, they finally made it to the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke helped took off their sandles before carrying the unconcious boy to the living room. It was the coolest part of the house, with a wide sliding door that leads to the beautiful garden and the pleasant side of the koi pond.

"Late." Naruto muttered in his sleep as Sasuke carefully laid him down on a futon he set up.

The other teen rolledhis dark eyes at that. "Dobe."

When his arms are free from the package, he streatched his joints. Though he is strong, the heat is making his body a little sluggish. Rolling his soulders, he thought of how thristy he was and decide to get a drink.

Walking to the kitchen, he took a pitcher of cool lemonade and grab a couple of glasses on a tray. Carrying them to the livingroom, he stopped in his trace at the sight before him.

Naruto is lying peacfully on the floor, his legs tangled lightly with the thin sheet, the hem of his shirt and pants legs are pulled up to expose smooth tan skin. His angelic face is turned slightly to the sun light, making his golden hair glow like a halo. He was an angel.

It was a good thing he got drinks because his mouth dried up by the sight.

After a few moments to mentally calm himself, he set down the tray and sit next to the boy. Just then, a pair of dazed azure eyes opened.

"Sas-suke?" he murmured, his voice and face laced with exhustion.

"Oi', Dobe. Thirsty?" he asked.

Brian still numb, Naruto nodded a little. Sasuke scooped a palm under his neck and carefully lifted his head as he lightly pressed the glass of lemoande to his lips. Tentively, Naruto tested the water with his tongue. When he tasted the cold and sweet liquid, he instintaly go more for more.

"W-whoa! Slow down, baka." Sasuke tried to pull the glass back but the boy's eagerness made his spilled the drink. "Damn."

Naruto didn't seem to mind that the cold lemonade dripped from his lips, down to his neck. Black eyes burned with lust watching the drip slide down the throat, to the shallow dent of his collar bone. Licking his lips hungerly, he dared to lean his head to the expose neck and licked the sweet water.

"Ah! S-Sasuke?" Naruto gasped at the rough tongue touching his skin. His eyes drift to a close when his body accepted the touch and moaned. "Ooh. Mmmn."

Sasuke smirked against his throat and continue to lick and nip the skin until it left a mark. While he marked him, he hands went busy with the shirt. Skillfully pulling the shirt over his head, his next obstical was the pants and boxer.

Without breaking contact, he unsipped the pants and yanked it off along with the boxer. He pulled back to see the naked angel before him. His body glisten with sweat, face flushed in pleasure and the string of dark marks on his neck. He was all his.

"Sas-suke." Naruto moaned again. "I'm hot."

"Yes, you are." Sasuke growled sudectively, capturing his lips.

"Mmngh! No." he pouted intot he kiss, trying to pull back to talk. "Water."

"Water? Oh." Sasuke thought a little disappointed, but smirk evilly when his quick mind formed an idea. "I got it."

He reached his fingers into the glass and took out a pic of ice. He lifted the ice to the blond's lips. When Naruto felt something cool touched his lips, his tongue automatically reached out to taste it.

He moaned at the pleasing cold feeling while Sasuke watch with a perverted smirk. Letting the ice linger in the boys mouth a while longer, he triailed the freezing water down his throat, circling his chest.

Naruto gasped when he felt the ice flicking over his nipple, hardening it. The pale hand holding the ice rubbed against the tan chest until it turned to liquid. He took another piece of ice and start to tease Naruto's cock with it.

Usually they say that cold water cools down erections, but the ice just aroused the poor blond until he is just as stiff as the ice.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, his body shivered when the dark-haired boy starts to pump his hard member. "N-no, stop!"

Sasuke just laughed softly, rubbing his thumb across precum on the tip, making the boy jolt. "But Naru-chan, you're so hard."

"Waah!" he brought both his hands to cover his mouth.

His innocent actions just aroused the Uchiha more. With his free hand, he took another piece of ice, a smaller one while still pummping Naruto.

With the ice in hand, he circled around Naruto's virgin hole, trying to it up. Naruto cried out and his legs twitched. His mind was so fogged up that he didn't resisted when Sasuke spread his legs wide.

When the entrace is completely damp from the ice, Sasuke slowly pushed the ice in. Naruto screamed.

"Aahh! W-what the hell was that!" he screeched, wincing at the twinge of pain and sudden coldness.

Sasuke leaned forwards to kiss his lips, trying to distract the bond from the pain. "Shh. Don't think. Just feel."

"NNnh!" the boy tried to do as he say, but the cold feeling in his but was so hard to ignore.

Resuming his process, he took another small ice and gently pushed it in, not wanting to hurt the boy. Tears touched to the blond's lashes and Sasuke licked them away. Naruto just whimper and tried to concentrate on Sasuke's hand pumping him.

The pain slowly fades and a strange liking to the feeling took over. Sasuke took this oppertunity to use the ice as luberication and slid a finger in easily. He tested the walls slowly before pressing another finger in.

He scissored his fangers arond, trying to find the reaction her wanted. When he pushed both fingers a little deeper, Naruto thrust his hips up and cried out.

"Ahh! Yes!" he cried out more and moved with the fingers. "Sasuke! More, there! Yes!"

Sasuke looked triumpant and repeated the move, earning Naruto's mewls and wanton requests. He dared his action by adding another finger. It brought the blond to a higher estacy.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! More! Mmn!" he panted, begged. "Please."

Sasuke felt his heart stopped at the long puppy-dog look in the boy's face, his eyes beggin gfor him to give him his release. And hearing the cute "Please", snapped whatever self-control he had.

He pulled out his fingers and let go of Naruto's member. The boy whined in protest and was about to demand an explanation when he felt his body being yanked, his legs pulled up, his privates in plain sight.

"Eek!" he blushed and looked up to see Sasuke's hard-on. His eyes widen at the size of the other boy. 'Oh wow.'

Sasuke was shaking with need, using he precum from Naruto to lube himself. Tossing both the tan legs over his shoulders, he forced himself to slow down as he enter.

"Nah! Ahh! Ooh!" Naruto moaned, bitting his lips from screaming. His eyes squeezed tight from the acute pain. "Aaah!"

"Naruto. Sorry." Sasuke hissed out, the tightness of the other boy and the coldness from the ice are driving him crazy. He pulled out slightly and thrust back in. "God! Naruto!"

Naruto twiched and shivered under him, his hands reaching up to touch Sasuke's sweating face. And then he kissd him sweetly and innocently.

Sasuke frozed and stared at the boy in shock. Naruto just smiled at his shocked exprssion.

"Sasuke. You're...so _cute_." Naruto giggled.

Sasuke just stared at the boy in awe before flipping the giggling blond to his hands and knees. He leaned behind the surprised Naruto and whispered in his ear in a low husky tone, "Cute, eh?"

Then entered Naruto again, repeatedly hitting his prostate that made him scream for more.

"AH! SAS-AH-KE! MORE! HARDER!" he yelled out with each thrust. "YES! OOOH!"

"NAR. RU. TO!" Sasuke growled when he felt Naruto climaxed, being him to cum too.

Both spent, they sank down to futon and drifted to sleep.

Hours later, when the sun has been long set and the moon repalced its spot. A gust of wind blew from the opened doors.

Inside, the young fox vessel shivered when he felt the cold breeze against his bare body. Blindly feeling around for a cover or warmth. He groaned when he found nothing.

"Here, dobe." Sasuke's voice said next to him and he felt a thin layer of cloth pulled over him.

Naruto sigh contentaly at the sheild and snuggled to the warm body next to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm aroun dthe blond's waist, pulling him closer.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Naruto's quiet voice called out.

"Hn?"

"Will it be hot again tomorrow?" he asked.

"I think it'll be hot all week." he answered.

"Oh." there was a pause. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can I, uh, stay with you?" his voice lowered shyly.

Sasuke hid a smile when he said, "Sure, dobe."

"And Sasuke?"

"Can you do that thing with the ice again? It felt...really good."

"...I'd love to."

"Yay."

------------

pardon the grammer mistakes. hoped you enjoyed.

Ying/Yang- THANX AND PEACE OUT!


End file.
